


Light Roast and Latte

by CharlieChaos



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Movie - Fandom, Lego Movie 2, Rex x Emmet, The LEGO Movie (2014), lego - Fandom
Genre: Emmet X Rex, EmmetRex, EmmetXRex, Emmex - Freeform, Everythingisawesome, Lego, LegoMovieFanfic, M/M, Remmet - Freeform, Remmex - Freeform, RexEmmet, Vestfriends, Yaoi, vest friends, vestcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChaos/pseuds/CharlieChaos
Summary: Emmet misses Rex. Batman has a plan.Finn is about to finish college and meets a new friend.A new threat starts plaguing Emmet's dreams.Everything is awesome.





	Light Roast and Latte

A faint beeping sound tickled Emmet’s ears but he was not yet able to decipher it or pay it mind. He was no longer asleep, yet still unable and unwilling to wake. He instinctively buried his face further into his pillow in an attempt to hold on to his fading dreams. That night, as many others, he had dreamt of sharing sweet cookies and strong coffee with Rex, and of a cool breeze blowing through his hair on a pleasant evening. 

The coffee maker started with loud percolations which disturbed Emmet’s peaceful recollection. He groaned in annoyance. He wished to linger in his current comfortable state, yet his eyes shot open as if they were well calibrated machines set on cue with the “2 cup” mark on the coffee pot.

“Good morning Planty! Good morning home!”

He jumped out of bed and staggered to his kitchen.

“Can I pour you some coffee?” A vision of Rex quickly faded with the steam rising from Emmet’s cup.  
“Thanks buddy” Emmet said out loud as he finished pouring his own drink.

He sat on a bistro style chair and rested his coffee on his equally stylish table. Planty rested on the opposite chair. 

After Syspocalypstar was formed Emmet quickly found a new job designing and building public parks, service buildings, and coffee shop benches. It made him feel purposeful and happy and it fit well with the new comfortably repetitive routine he had come up with for himself: Coffee, shower, coffee, brushing his teeth, putting clothes on, and in the early evenings after work volunteering in excavations lead by the Archeology department of the new university. 

Without the physical stress of what used to be his every day, and renewed drive, he even found he had enough energy to go to the gym five days a week.

He otherwise spent his time indulging in anything which made him happy and kept true to his upbeat spirit and sweet ways.

Yet, something had changed.

After the events of Armamageddon and seeing Rex fade before him he could not stop feeling as if he were missing a piece of himself. He constantly checked his limbs to make sure this was not the case.

Lucy had noticed this slight change, and she made it clear she did not like it. 

Emmet confided in her about his regrets on losing Rex. He tried to explain he never felt truly special until he met Rex as to him Rex certainly was special.

She would get annoyed, increasingly losing her temper and lashing out on him telling him to “Just stop it.” It was in the midst of one of her lash-outs that Emmet realized that although he didn’t consider himself “special” in any way before, he had never felt “not-special” until he met Lucy.

He then remembered a chapter in his instruction booklet which spoke about “toxic environments,” “bad feelings,” and “bad friends,” but he could not remember which steps to take to make it better. He found himself constantly taking Lucy’s verbal abuse for both his constant joyful attitude and for his attempts to defend his more “broody self.”  
It escalated until one day she stormed out spitting out her disgust towards Emmet’s new pursuit of everything for which Rex had an interest. She didn’t understand or believe in Emmet’s longing for feeling complete.

Emmet missed her and mourned for her in brief moments of his day for several weeks after she left. Eventually she called him to apologize. She assured him she cared about him, but she also made it clear that she was not coming back. Emmet felt lighter after their conversation; He was happy knowing she was well and that they were no longer unintentionally bringing each other down.

Emmet breathed in a deep energizing breath. 

His life had turned out very different than he ever imagined it would and, to him, that was surprisingly awesome. He brought his attention away from his reminiscences and back to his morning routine. He smiled wide at Planty. “I still miss him” he said as he took a quick glance at all his limbs again. 

He got up and placed his empty cup on the sink and resolved to head for his shower. 

The distinctive sound of the Batmobiles’ bat-horn called his attention and distracted him from his endeavor. He opened his door and stepped out to see what was going on.

“Hey Emmet.” Batman jumped out of his car and walked over to Emmet.

“Batman! Hey! How have you been!?” Emmet greeted.

“Good, listen I was cruising around this neighborhood in my Batmobile and I decided to stop by and say hi. You know, check in on you, make sure there’s no crimes happening around here...” 

Emmet twisted his mouth in thought. “Dick put you up to this didn’t he?” he asked

“Afraid so yeah. He heard about Lucy dumping you and he’s been worried. We made a deal if he got all A’s in school I’d do him a favor. This is what he asked”

“Wow all A’s?” Emmet cheered, excited for Dick’s success.

“All of them.” Batman said with a smug smirk.

“Even Ecuadorian Ethnoecology?” 

“Even that. I tell you, the kid is incredible, he takes aft…” Batman stopped and shook his head as he found himself already bringing up pictures of Dick on his phone. “Uh. Anyway. That’s not why I am here.”

“Oh come in, come in” Emmet stepped back into his home with Batman close behind. “Would you like some coffee?” he asked he made his way to the kitchen.

“Thank you, yes” Batman sat on a bench which seemed to have replaced Emmet’s couch. “hmm these are indeed really comfortable” he muttered to himself.

“Sugar? Cream?” Emmet asked as he poured two cups of coffee.

“Four sugars, lots of cream” 

Emmet was curious about the Dark Knight’s taste, so he prepared both coffee drinks the same.

He handed one of the cups to Batman and took a good drink from his own. He was pleasantly surprised to find the cream was very good, and the reduced amount of sugar allowed him to savor the coffee itself.

He kept sipping on his coffee as well as Batman sipped on his own. They stared straight at each other for several awkward minutes. 

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry. I don’t know why Dick put me up to this. This kind of thing is the one thing for which I am grossly unqualified.” Batman said.

“Um. I’m ok! I’m happy you came to visit I like the company” Emmet took a small pause. “Batman?” he continued.

“Yeah?”

“Do you. Does Bruce Wayne like Batman?” Emmet set his cup aside.

Batman furrowed his brow. “Yeah. I’m Batman.” 

“Right, of course. So. Um. I suppose you are fond of Bruce too?” Emmet continued his inquiry.

“Sure. He’s a cool dude” Batman replied. Emmet’s relentlessly cheerful demeanor did not seem much different than usual, but Batman could recognize a troubled soul such as his. Emmet’s unease was apparent even through his toothy Joker-like smile.

“Do you ever miss Bruce?” 

It was not uncommon for Batman to talk and think in those terms, and he was sorely missing Bruce that very moment. Bruce had a sweeter tongue and greater tact than Batman. Batman was sure this could ease Emmet much more than his blunt ways.

“This is about that Rex guy huh?” he asked.

“Yes! No, I mean. What is? Uh…I just feel so different since he faded.” Emmet’s face turned to a resigned grin.

Batman thought of how Bruce Wayne would feel if he ever lost Batman. It was easy for him to understand Emmet’s predicament.

“Sounds rough.” 

“It’s not too bad. I’ve been keeping busy, that feels good” Emmet assured. 

A rambunctious rototom jingle came from Emmet’s phone. It was Paleo-Pete sending pictures of a new fossil found at the dig site.

“In perfect condition. She toughed it out all this time like she was just waiting for us to find her.” His message read.

Emmet’s grin grew back to a smile. He lowered his phone “Sorry. It’s from the dig site, they found a new dinosaur.”

“Oh yeah I heard about that.” Batman nodded.

They fell into an awkward silence again.

Batman cleared his throat “Well, since you are doing fine I will be going” Batman jumped out of the bench and caught sight of Planty “sitting” at the table. 

“Listen, Bruce and Dick will be watching Count Duckula tonight. Alfred will be making pop-corn and hot fudge Sundays. You should join in, Dick will enjoy that”

“Thanks Batman!” Emmet courteously saw Batman to the door.

“Ask him! Before he leaves. Now!” Another vision of Rex enticed Emmet to follow Batman outside.

“Before you leave!” Emmet called out.

“Yeah?” 

“You understand time travel and dimensional…stuff, right?” 

“I know what you are thinking” Batman said squinting his eyes at Emmet.

“You do?” Emmet asked. He had not thought of much beyond asking Batman about time travel.

“You’re thinking that since time is relative to the dimension from which it is perceived theoretically you could go back in time to Apocalypsburg, cross to a dimension with a faster time continuum travel to Undar of the Dryer system to retrieve Rex, cross back to our own dimension, then travel forward in time to our current reality bringing Rex with you without jeopardizing either of your respective existences” Batman said in a single breath.

“Yes, yes! That’s what I was thinking! Only…” Emmet appeared to be deep in thought “Would you explain that part where you said all the things you said?” 

Batman ran his hand through his forehead in frustration. “Fine! Here are the keys to the Bat-time machine”

“What?” Emmet’s face light up in surprise and excitement.

“Just don’t touch anything. Especially the Do-Not-Touch-This-Button button. ‘Puter will take care of the rest. ‘Puter!”

“Yes, Sir?” ‘Puter’s eerily-level electronic voice replied.

“Do all that stuff I just said!” Batman commanded.

“Yes, Sir”

“Woohoo!” Emmet cheered as he saw the Bat time machine drive itself up to his home. “Wait, but wouldn’t this all cause some sort of problem or disturbance in the overall time-space continuum of some kind?” Emmet asked. This all seemed too simple and good for his luck.

“No. The guy has like 0 friends. Literally. No one and nothing will miss him or realize he is gone” Batman replied simply.

“Oh” Emmet briefly frowned, but did not otherwise hesitate in boarding the Bat-time machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find upcoming art for this work on DeviantArt under "Charlie-Chaos"


End file.
